


Son of Odin

by Runic



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Angst, Gen, quick fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/pseuds/Runic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laufey saw the Aesir’s skin turn Jotun blue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Son of Odin

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick fic I wrote in about an hour.
> 
> All characters belong to Marvel.

An entire millennia of life and a second to destroy it. It was laughable really. Not that Loki felt like laughing. He felt sick as the cold tore its way up his arm. He was certain his heart had relocated to his ears for how loudly it pounded. And somewhere in the back of his mind, because apparently the snide part of his brain could not shut up, not even now, he thought about how he had never liked the color blue.

It was the look that did it. Pity. A Jotun was taking pity on him, presuming to know the conflict gestating within the mind of an Aesir Prince. Because that’s what he was. He was no monster! This creature would try to drag him down, to create a divide between him and his father?

Loki growled and raised his arm, ready to bury a dagger within the Jotun’s chest. But his hand was held back. The prince whipped his head around. How careless of him! His world had seemed so small in those last few moments he had been unaware of the others. Now there was another Jotun who had taken hold of his other arm, that same stupid look of pity on his face.

His vambrace shattered under the intense cold, and suddenly blue rushed up his other arm. The new Jotun’s eyes widened to a comical size before he turned to shout over his shoulder. “Father!”

Even over the sound of battle Laufey heard. Loki cursed. As long as they held him he could not teleport away. And then Laufey was in front of him. Loki felt the cold on his neck. Whatever curse this was, it was impossible to hide now.

The Jotun King knelt before him and grabbed Loki’s chin so that he could not look away. Not that Loki would have given him the satisfaction. He still had his honor. But the instant the fingers touched him Loki was unable to hold back a hiss. The cold snapped through his very mind, it was everywhere. The transformation was complete.

He heard Sif’s yell for his brother, because no matter what happened Thor was Loki’s brother. He refused to imagine the disgust on their faces that was undoubtedly there.

“My eldest child was born the night before battle, welcomed by blood and darkness,” Laufey said, no longer paying heed to the fight. “He was such a little thing, but Fárbauti loved him, and despite myself I did as well. By the laws of our land I should have killed him. Jotunheim is no place for the weak. Instead, before the battle, I placed him within our temple, the safest place within my realm. Yet when I returned for him there was no trace of his presence. We searched, but to no avail.”

“You cannot expect me to believe this!” Loki growled. His usual elegance failed in the face of panic. This was not true, it was not! “I am a son of Odin!”

A son of Frigga.

A brother to Thor.

Thor! Loki looked around of his brother. The golden prince stood in the middle of the battle field, a look of horror plastered across his face. While Laufey had spoken the Frost Giants had fallen back, but the Aesir had not given chase.

Loki stumbled forward as the Jotuns released him. He ignored them, and went to his brother. “Thor! You cannot believe this! It isn’t true!” He reached out to Thor, whose shock made him seem a statue. “Brother!”

His hand clasped his brother’s, but Thor howled in pain and pulled away from Loki. The Thunderer’s skin was black where Loki had touched him. “Brother…”

“I am not your brother,” Thor growled at him.

No. No, this was not happening. Didn’t Thor see? This was a Jotun trick! It was a trick to tear apart the royal family!

“Always the liar, Allfather,” Laufey’s voice behind him.

Loki’s head snapped up, and there was his father astride Sleipnir. There was a spark of hope. Father would set this straight; he would rectify whatever curse this was.

“Laufey, end this now.”

“Your boy sought this out.”

“You're right. These are the actions of a boy. Treat them as such. You and I can end this, here and now. Before there's further bloodshed.”

“You stole my son.”

The accusation hangs heavy. Odin does not deny it. Loki felt cold, a cold that had nothing to do with his Jotun blood.

“Father-“

“No, Loki.”

And that was it. His whole life, a lie. Everything he had cared for had just been ripped from him. More words were exchanged, but the roaring in his ears made Loki deaf to them. He was left alone in the land of monsters. His monster father spoke softly to him, his monster brothers tried to comfort him.

They led him to chambers where everything was oversized. His monster brother, the one that had not helped reveal him, hesitated at the door. He told him how his magic would be valued, how Jotunheim would celebrate his return. Loki did not respond and he left with a sigh.

When he was alone Loki did what Loki does best. He plotted.

He planned against the brother who had abandoned him so easily.

He made arrangements for revenge against the liar, Odin.

And just in case his heart was still not sated, he would destroy the monsters as well.


End file.
